


HEROINE

by DeliciouslySeveredErebus



Series: Alternative! Olicity [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Action, Ass-Kicking, Bad Guys Made Them Do It, Company, Crime Fighting, F/M, Funny, Modern, No island, Short, Superhero! Felicity, olicity au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliciouslySeveredErebus/pseuds/DeliciouslySeveredErebus
Summary: “Sounds like a job for Overwatch!”Felicity Smoak was trained to become a superhero by her father and now he’s missing. Following his trail, she ended up in Starling. She saves people from time to time until she became sited and became Starling City’s savior.Using her father’s guidance, Overwatch was brought to the world. Now she’s using it to save her father.Warning: Don’t Take This Story Seriously!!!





	1. Sounds Like A Job!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!! I’m SUPER exhausted with everything going on with school! 
> 
> Not to fear, though! I’m working on the schedule as we speak (or is it I speak?) for Broken Kingdom and it might take me longer to update because I already have sooo many exams to do/already done. 
> 
> I’ll try my best to update! It just seems impossible until things start to cool down in school. I’m excited to share this kind of weird story with y'all!

 

 

 

“Frack,” Felicity cursed as she pricked her fingers with the needle she used for her suit.

 

She was sitting on a desk that was enclosed near her city’s view. Her white T was smudged with Starling City’s soil and the small tract of blood that was mixed with her and a stranger’s blood.

 

She put her finger in her mouth and continued with her suturing. Her cape didn’t look like before but it would have to do for now. She grinned as she held the fabric in front of her. It looks like her suturing lessons with Mrs. Wilson paid off. She might have to make another visit though. The cape might be easy to sew but the suit was going to be fracking awful.

 

She’ll definitely need another lesson (or one hundred) to fix the damn thing. She blew a breath and whipped her head around to her laptop when she heard the alert go off. She rolled her eyes, “Why do criminals have the worse timing?”

 

Her father would’ve gave her a lecture about always being ready for a fight but he wasn’t here. But if he was, she would hug him before he could even get another word out.

 

She grabbed her suit and cape and quickly tried to change but almost tripped on both her feet. She looked at her suit through the long mirror that was neatly attached to her closet door. Three slashes were covering the symbol on her suit.

 

She had never bothered getting it fixed after all the time. It was unnecessary when she swore that she’d never even look at it again. That was going to change. She was one step closer to finding her father.

 

“Screw it, I’m wearing a hoodie.” She said and took off her suit, placing it in a garbage bag. She opened the closet door and grabbed her black hoodie that was hanging on the rack. She put it on, zipping it up and putting on her mask.

 

She grabbed the garbage bag and walked out of her apartment, taking the stairs down to Mrs. Wilson.

 

Mrs. Wilson doesn’t know her little secret. Mrs. Wilson is blind. She still wouldn’t let you walk over her that’s for damn sure. She could still sew anything she encounters. Felicity doesn’t know how she’s able to sew like a goddess but whenever her suit or cape is torn, she gives her lessons or makes new improvements.

 

Once she arrived to her door, she knocked her secret code, the one only Mrs. Wilson knows, and waited patiently before the door was yanked open and a hand pulled her in.

 

Felicity looked around the room in alarm, “Everything okay, Mrs. Wilson?”

 

“I’ve finished it!” Her voice croaked as her gray hair swayed as she walked towards her steel diner table. Her thin lips were formed to smile and her brown eyes were seemingly staring at her blues.

 

Mrs. Wilson was known for many things. She was able to sew despite being blind. She lost her sight after her third husband died from an accident that made him lose his grip of the steering wheel and off a mountain highway. And one that Felicity didn’t want to believe. She’s a witch.

 

“Finished what?” She asked, still searching the perimeter. Her habit to search everything was apparent.

 

“Your mask!” She yelled happily as she gave her the box that was wrapped in a bright purple bow.

 

Felicity looked at her in shock, “What?” She breathed. Did she know about her secret the whole time? She should’ve been so stupid…

 

“For the masquerade ball!”

 

Felicity looked confused for a split second before she remembered the story she told her.

 

“Oh, right!” She exclaimed. She really needs to remember what fibs she tells her so she doesn’t have a heart attack from panic.

 

She grabbed the box from her wrinkled fingers and untied the ribbon, letting it float gently to the floor as she uncovered what was inside.

 

She thought it looked better than anything she could’ve made, the color was purple (Mrs. Wilson’s preferred color to red). The leather felt smooth against her fingers. She suddenly got a weird feeling that she couldn’t quite shake off.

 

“It’s great,” she whispered as she took off the mask she had on and put on the new mask. It fit, perfectly and she shouldn’t have been surprised. Mrs. Wilson was the best. Even when they took away her sight, they couldn’t take away the gift she has with a needle.

 

“Oh wonderful, darling.” She smiled and sat down on her chair.

 

“I might need to ask another thing from you, though,” she said guiltily.

 

“I’m an old woman, darling. I’m not a miracle worker.”

 

“Of course! Of course, your not a miracle worker! I just know your really good with needles and I couldn’t even compare to your abilities…” she cut off there, not even going try to take back the ramble she spurred on her.

 

“What is it?” Mrs. Wilson asked, her eyes twinkled from the curiosity she had in her expression.

 

“I have a uhhh… COSTUME! A costume that was well uh in bad condition when I bought it and I kind of wanted it done by time Halloween rolls over!” She cringed at the excuse but the thing Mrs. Wilson was good at was not asking questions.

 

She started to mutter numbers with her fingers and her eyes widened and narrowed at Felicity, “That’s, like, three months away!”

 

“Two.” Felicity squeaked before clearing her throat.

 

“Excuse me?” She snapped.

 

“It’s uh two months away, now.” She told her, fidgeting with her palms.

 

“Let me see it,” She used a motion with her hand and Felicity understood what she meant. She grabbed the garbage bag and pulled out her ruined suit.

 

She handed it to her and Wilson gently put it in her hands. She started to feel the fabric as her eyes widened from the three huge slashed on the suit.

 

“Give me two weeks.” She stated before going to work and felt the suit a bit to see what she was working with.

 

She nodded and silently walked out of the door, closing it behind her.

 

Her watch made an alert and she raised her arm.

 

**1259 Wilport Dr.**

 

**Armed Robbery**

 

“Sounds like a job for Overwatch!” She ran up the stairs and opened the door to the rooftop. She continued to run until she leaped in the air, making a perfect dive towards the other buildings.

 

She ran and leaped with the cooling wind blowing through her hoodie. She smiled as she was in the air, excited to back in the streets for some crime fighting

             

                              —————

                            

Men with machine guns were walking the sidewalk, keeping watch for police. The store window was completely shattered, leaving broken glass on the concrete and store.

 

The man that owned the store with dark skin was wearing duck tape on his mouth and around his wrists. They bound him to a chair as they robbed the place.

 

Felicity looked for anything that seemed loud enough for a distraction. She thought maybe the light post? No, it’s too close to the store. How about just walking in and kicking their asses? No, they might shoot the civilian.

 

“Think, Felicity. What would a hero do?” Felicity whispered to her herself softly.

   

“Pretend I’m robbing the place,” her father told her as she was punching a boxing bag with extra force than needed.

 

“You distract them and knock them out cold,” she rolled her eyes as she wiped some of her sweat from her forehead.

 

“And if I have a civilian as hostage? And the civilian is surrounded by my men?” He asked, crossing his arms in disapproval.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to teach me the lesson? Tell me how to do it and I recite it until it’s lodged in my brain?” She blew a heavy breath before making one final punch, the bag swayed further than normal. She grabbed the bag to stop it before looking to her father.

 

“You aren’t going to learn if you can’t think for yourself.” He told her. She didn’t understand what it meant in the slightest. They’ve done that kind of lesson for years. What changed?

 

“I...mess with the electrical frequency of the store itself.” She recited as her eyes widened. She quickly looked at her watch and hacked the system which took quicker than it should.

 

She clicked her tongue, “Someone needs to update their software.” She said as she turned off the power entirely.

 

The men looked confused as they went inside the store. They tried to find their boss but it was too dark. Their steps got slower and slower, careful to not step in broken glass.

 

“What’s going on?” Someone asked.

 

“Me.” A feminine voice growled before Felicity knocked him out cold. She closed her eyes and remembered what her father told her.

 

The moon was out but the blindfold was keeping Felicity from seeing the glowing beauty. She put her head down and listened to what her father said.

 

“Light is what human nature has depended on for generations. To caveman and their torches to animals and their ability to know when to hunt and sleep. But imagine it all goes dark for a second. What would you depend on?” He asked her.

 

She smiled, “I depend on my technology cause I’m a fracking genius.”

 

“What happens when your suddenly blind?” He snapped.

 

Felicity’s smile dropped, “I don’t know, dad.”

 

“You feel. You listen.” He told her. She heard him get closer to her as he whispered, hands on her shoulders,“ _Use your senses._ ”

 

She listened and heard a crackle from glass being smashed. She walked to towards the figure, using her brief memory of the store layout. She grabbed the machine from him and knocked him out with the back of it. She heard him grunt then thump to the floor. She used the the gun to her advantage by shooting up the ceiling. It came out in narrowed slivers of light but it was enough to see two men, one in front and in back of her. Some of the ceiling fell to the floor as well as white dust. She heard the men start to charge to her from the large steps on the floor. Before they could grab her, she slid over the counter and listen to their bodies clap against each other. She smirked and used her watch to turn on the lights but someone’s face illuminated from the light in front of her.

 

The man had a gun and it was pointed to her. Her eyes widened and ducked as his bullets sprayed to the cigarette plastic cases. She crawled as fast as she could to the other side of the counter. She was near the stand of sunglasses when she stood up and listened. It was too quiet for her than she heard the man reload his gun. She realized that he thought he finished the job. She went back behind the counter and slammed his head against it. She heard his feet shuffle back and she took the opportunity. She used her hand strength and kicked the man with both her feet, going over the counter in the process. He cried out from the force on his ribs as she dropped to the floor with a heavy breath.

 

She turned the lights back on and everyone was on the floor. Some were groaning and others were knocked out. All except for the clerk. She ran to him with heavy breaths and ripped off the tape off his mouth. He yelped as she took of the tape off his hands too.

 

“Are you injured, sir?” She asked him in concern.

 

“No, thanks to you.” He said with a kind smile.

 

She nodded and was running towards the street when she heard him yell, “Wait! What do I call you?”

 

She turned around with a smirk, “Overwatch,” She said before running out of his sight. He began to run towards her but she was already gone. He didn’t have time to question it because the police showed up.

 

She went from the alleyway to the rooftops and watched the man talk to the policemen, “Looks like a job well done for Overwatch.” She whispered and jumped from building to building closer to her apartment complex.

                                 —————

 

Felicity slumped on her couch with a glass of wine in her hand. She placed the wine on her table and took off her mask and hoodie. (yes, she poured wine in her costume. Were their superhero rules that told her not to?) She grabbed the remote in one hand and her wine in the other. She sipped on it while she channel surfed to the news.

 

The store robbery apparently made it to the news. She kept her nose in her crystal glass as she listened to what they had to say.

 

NEWS REPORT AN ARMED ROBBERY AVERTED BY A MASKED BLONDE IN A BLACK HOODIE. AS YOU SEE IN THE SURVEILLANCE CAMERA, IT WAS DARK UNTIL IT WASN’T. THE LIGHTS CAME BACK ON WITH THE CRIMINALS ON THE FLOOR AND A WOMAN UNTYING THE STORE MANAGER OUT OF HIS BINDS. IS SHE STARLING’S SAVIOR?

 

“Yes, and she’s here to stay.” Felicity said in front of the screen. She looked at the job flyers piled on her table and winced, “Well, if I find a job.”

 

She looked heard the opinions about her. Some think she’s trying to save the city. Others think that she did more trouble than good.

 

“I JUST DON’T THINK SHE’S ABLE TO PROTECT THE CITY ON HER OWN THAT'S ALL,” a man said. Obviously she could tell what side he was on.

 

“WHY? BECAUSE SHE'S TOO TROUBLE THAN SHE’S WORTH OR IS IT BECAUSE SHE'S A WOMAN?” A woman asked him with raised eyebrows, her arms crossed as she let the man stumble his words.

 

“Damn, she went there,” she whispered as she sipped her wine. She believed that she needed make a statement and tonight was one of them.

 

Her father taught her well enough for this moment and she wasn’t going to stop now. She obviously had a lot to learn and this armed robbery was just one of her lessons.

 

She lowered the volume and laid down. She let the mumbling from the television fade as she went to sleep. She’ll know the verdict of what everyone thinks of her in tomorrow morning’s news.

                                  -————

 

In the next morning, it was still being debated. She was brewing her coffee in her favorite dress. Her eyes were staring at the flyer for Queen Consolidated. They were looking for an I.T. specialist and she was looking for a job so it works in both their favors.

 

She grabbed her coffee mug and put her usual creamer and sugar before stirring it with a spoon. She took her phone and started to search the feed. Everyone was talking about the mysterious masked blonde lady that saved the clerk. She apparently calls herself Overwatch.

 

She shrugged, “At least they got the name right.”

 

Felicity finished her coffee and winced from the sensitivity of her knuckles. They were bruised with different shades of purple from the amount of punching she had to do the other night.

 

Her phone vibrated in her hand. She looked at it and grabbed her keys and purse from the table. She got in her car and turned on the ignition. The radio came on and some song with a heavy bass played. She turned it on and jammed out a bit before her ‘interview’.

 

She only needed to do a trial with the CEO. She gets in his good graces, she gets the job.

 

She parked and entered the building. It looked WAY too high class for its own good. To the tall glass windows and doors and the people’s wear. She felt slightly underdressed. Felicity straightened her back and walked to the security desk. There was a man with dark skin next to a pillar with a woman sitting behind it.

 

“You must be John Diggle..?” She asked the man.

 

“That would be me.” He said with a smile, “And you are?”

 

“Felicity Smoak. Hopefully your new I.T. Co-worker.” She told him, raising her crossed fingers up excitedly.

 

“May I see some I.D.?” The woman asked her with a polite smile.

 

She gave her the I.D. and the woman scanned it before handing it back to her, “Mr. Queen will be expecting you on the 12th floor.”

 

She gave Diggle a salute and walked in the elevator. Her finger pushed the button and the elevator door closed, hiding her nervous face from anyone.

 

She knew Diggle because she hacked into the Queen Consolidated Satellite and looked up the employers and what floor they worked on.

 

_John Diggle:_

 

_-Married_

 

_-One Child_

 

_-Works On 1st and 12th Floor_

 

He would be one of the people she would have to steer clear from. If anything about her looked suspicious, he wouldn’t hesitate to tell Mr. Queen.  

 

Or even worse... _shoot._

 

The bell rang as the elevator slides open. She walked out and let her heels click on the floor as she looked around. The view looked amazing with the sun overlapping the city.

 

“You must be Felicity Smoak.” A male voice said.

 

The first thing she saw was his deep blue pools. It somehow twinkled from the sunlight that was gleaming through the window. His chiseled jaw had stubble and she saw his mouth was turned up to a small smile.

 

“Yes that’s me!” She croaked. She held out her hand and he grasped it and gave it a gentle squeeze before letting her hand go.

 

She let her hand drop to her side as she looked around, “And you’re Mr. Queen.”

 

“Please, call me Oliver. Mr. Queen is my father.”

 

“Right but he’s retired so you technically get that title now.”

 

Mr. Queen just stared at her with those piercing eyes, “Mr. Queen sounds too formal anyway. I could call you Oliver or I could even call you ‘Boss Dude’ if you prefer..?” She chuckled nervously and folded her lips to keep herself from saying another word.

 

He tilted his head and for a split second, it looked like his smile had gotten wider. Although, it was gone before she could fully notice.

 

He turned around and walked to his desk to grab the folder that was laid on his desk, “This your file?”

 

“You tell me?”

 

“Top in your class in M.I.T.?” Oliver said, completely engaged in her file.

 

“One of the best,” She supplied confidently.

 

“Graduated when you were eighteen?” He raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yep,” She chirped.

 

“You give anything your all?”

 

“All the time,” she said, knowing that she meant both her crime fighting and technology.

 

“You seem overqualified for this job so why take it?” He asked, dropping the file on his desk.

 

“I just want to do good in this city. Why not start somewhere?” She asked him quietly.

   

He considered that for a moment before smiling and offered her his hand. She took it for the second time that day but it was different that time, “Welcome to Queen Consolidated, Felicity.”

 

She could leap with joy but her phone gave her an alert. She let go of his and grabbed her phone. Her finger clicked on the alert and an address popped up.

 

**167 Kingdom Avenue**

 

**Mugging**

 

She was going to hurry and walk to the elevator before she turned around to face Oliver, “When do I start?”

 

“Next week,” he stated.

 

She smiled and waved before scurrying to the elevator. She ran out to her car and opened the truck, revealing her mask and hoodie. She might have to visit Mrs. Wilson to see if her suit was done.

 

She grabbed it and rushed to the back seat and changed with as much swiftness she could muster. Once she was in her gear, she put herself in the front seat and drove to any corner that didn’t have many people. She parked and ran out of the corner to the public.

 

People gasped and took out their phones as they recorded her zooming through the sidewalk. They won’t realize until they got home that all the footage had gotten deleted.

 

They won’t know that Overwatch is everywhere until she became more well known. Well, more than she already was.


	2. Close Enough!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, PEOPLE OF THE EARTH!
> 
> I'm back with another chapter!!
> 
> ALSO HAPPY 6TH ANNIVERSARY OF ARROW!!  
> To think that six years ago, the pilot aired. Crazyyyyyy
> 
>  
> 
> Pleasurable Reading!

 

Going to her new job with a headache wasn’t a good start to her day. Somehow the air conditioner in her car made it sting even more. She was studying the streets of Starling, wanting to know more about the city that took her father.

 

The city smells of an unfamiliar scent of metallic. The smell was so thick it felt like she could taste it. Her car gave a whining growl as she stopped to a red light. The city somehow still had farms surrounding some of the roads. She couldn’t question it with her headache throbbing but she noticed it. They felt out of place to the rest of the city.

 

A car appeared next to her, coming to a stop to align it parallel from hers. She was turning down the air when she heard a horn flair in the Starling air.

 

She froze her body completely, turning off the air fully. Her face turned and his eyes met with hers. They were hard to see what color they were from afar but they looked bright.

 

Felicity watched his motor make a loud growl as he drove forward and back to give her the message. She faced the traffic light, her palms tightening on the wheel. It felt like a brick fell to her gut as she stared at the red light.

 

The man’s horn flared again. She turned around and saw his face. It had a dark expression and his tight lips were in a thinned line.

 

She thought back to the studying she did the other night. She was getting closer to finding her father. Did this man have anything to do with it?

 

The light turned green and the man reached for his pocket. The sun caught a wink of it in the light. The silver flashed for a brief moment. She didn’t have to question what it was when her window shattered to the street. Her body ducked and pressed the accelerator, letting her dingy tires screech against the road.

 

Her car boosted forward but she kept her head down until she heard his car behind her. She sat up and went on the other road before he could make another shot at the back of her car. She couldn’t go that fast in her black beatle but she could turn like a street racer. She prayed before letting her foot release the gas and jerked her wheel to the left.

 

The tires yelled against the road as her body felt the pull of the beatle. The radio was playing a rock song with a loud guitar drowning out the singer. She thought if she was going to die, might as well do it in style.

 

She unseeingly got her phone and clicked on the contact under ‘O’. She clicked call and let it ring. He answered it on the third ring in a confused voice, “Who is this?”

 

“Your new employee? Felicity Smoak..?” She told him, hoping he remembered her. She was going to make him let her off the hook.

 

“Felicity? Weren’t you supposed to be here three minutes ago? Sounds like your driving!” He asked too many questions. Especially since her beatle was getting shot up.

 

“Yeah about that! I won’t be able to go to work today.” She hurried to say, the car just turned around and looked at the rearview mirror. He looked pissed like he didn’t expect her to be a piece of work.

 

“It’s your first day and your already canceling work,” He asked in a dubious tone. She knew that his eyebrow was arched and his mouth was turning to a smile.

 

She laughed nervously, “I’m pretty sick so I’m driving to my doctor,” she pressed the accelerator as hard as she could but the beatle could only go four miles every ten minutes. She was going to have severe car problems for the next decade.

 

“You shouldn’t be driving if your that sick,” he pointed out. She just needed him to be like Mrs. Wilson for a second, _not_ asking questions.

 

She rolled her eyes, distracted for a time before a gunshot rang in the air. It made the car vibrate as it zipped through her back window and grazed her temple, “Son of a bitch!”

 

“Was that a gunshot?!” Oliver yelled through the phone.

 

She had to pull it away from her ear as she drove recklessly with one hand, “Are you nuts?!” She yelled to the man behind her, knowing he couldn’t hear her.

 

She checked the rearview and saw him smirk. She narrowed her eyes and clicked the end button on her phone, ending the phone call hastily. She went on her camera and tried to take a few clicks. The beatle jerked a bit and the phone flew down to her feet. Grabbing her phone, she muttered an expletive of curses before calling Oliver again.

 

“Felicity, where are you?!” He asked. She looked around and saw everything was farms and no city to be found. She had just realized that she wasn’t in Starling anymore. She was in some town that didn’t favor tall steel buildings as Starling did.

 

“Some farm town, now.”

 

“Is someone after you?!” He asked, concerned.

 

“What? No! That was just… fireworks!” She quickly cringed and watched behind her again.

 

The rover was getting closer and closer by the minute. It rode up and pinned her Beetle from the back. The Beetle jerked forward, making her grip her phone to stop it from slipping her palm.

 

“Fireworks?” He sounded as confused as he should.

 

“I was driving by a couple kids and they were lighting up fireworks. Crazy kids, the Fourth of July was a couple months ago!” She said in a high pitch. The rover hit the beatle again she jerked with it.

 

Everything she needed was in the trunk and it didn’t look like he was willing to pause their little game of damn car tag.

 

“Then, why are you in a farm town?”

 

“My doctor isn’t in Starling.”

 

“Felicity, please tell me if you need help.” Oliver pleaded.

 

“I’m okay, Oliver. Don’t worry about it.” Felicity told him, distractedly.

 

She clicked to end the call and watched as the car come to a strong holt. The tires screamed against the road as the car was pulled to a stop. It wasn’t moving anymore, just stood there in the middle of the road with the motor running.

 

She turned the entire car around and she saw the man’s face on the steering wheel. She parked on the side of the road, opening her trunk to take out her pistol.

 

She aimed at the car and walked slowly, cautiously observing the car for anything abnormal. When she opened his car, his entire body was slumped over.

 

She saw a file on his lap and she snatched it, opening it hastily. Her face was everywhere on the file. Nothing told her he assumed she was Overwatch. It was just her everywhere around her usual spots. The most recent was her in Queen Consolidated, talking to the Diggle in the lobby.

 

She kept looking at the pictures until one dropped to the road. She picked it up and her breath shuttered. It was her father and some man wearing a polished suit.

 

She turned the picture around to look at the back and a date was on it. It was a couple months before she moved to Starling.

 

She folded the picture and put it in her coat pocket and threw the rest of the pictures back in the car. She knew that whoever she was dealing with likes to cover their tracks. The man’s car would be gone by the time she made it back to Starling. She put her finger on her temple, blood completely covering it when she peered at it.

 

She walked back to her car and pressed her hand against the wheel. She took a deep breath before she came to conclusion about today, “I’m so fired,” she scoffed before she turned on the ignition and moved the gear stick to drive, riding off with a resigned and bleeding face.

                               ——————

 

When she arrived to her apartment, she patched her wound, downed a glass of wine, and sat on her desk and tended to her bruised knuckles. That man wasn’t shooting at her because of Overwatch. He was shooting her because she was her father’s daughter.

 

Not only that but he had a photo of her father in his suit from a couple months before she went to Starling. She was getting closer to her father and they know it. The shooting was just a little set back for her job though. She poured a bit of whiskey on a small cotton patch and placed it on her wound. She hissed as she stared at the crumbled photo on her desk.

 

She turned the date around and looked at the date. It didn’t make sense to her. She doesn’t remember her father telling her he had a new case in Starling.

 

Her father must’ve gone on one of those roads as she did when she went to Starling. She put the cotton down and went on her laptop. She started to hack the surveillance cameras and watched her car on the road from earlier into the year. That time no man went next to her and she preceded down the road to Starling. She rewinded back to the same date and she saw it. It was faint but it was still there. The tiniest glitch in the video but it was significant to her. Her father’s car was there but it disappeared in the next clip. She would’ve seen him drive right through. She started to type, looking anywhere for the missing footage but it wasn’t in any database. Placing her phone cord in her laptop, it started to upload the pictures of the car. They were blurry but it was enough to load the license plate.

 

A name popped up on her database and she was sure that was the man who shot her windshield. She looked further into his name and a picture popped up. An MIT graduate photo from a while ago. She looked at the class and looked at the students, her father was one of them.

 

She breaths became heavy and her fingers trembled. They must’ve known each other if they graduated in the same year. She checked the photos he was in and a photo of her father and another man popped up. They were working on a project together. She looked the other man’s name on the database and his company and bar name popped up.

 

He was a married man but the bar he bought off was known for _certain things_ . She looked at the address and searched for a piece of paper. Writing it down, she looked through the different pictures the man was in. The woman he was with was a bit concerning, considering their all _brunette_. She sighed and knew that she’d have to go costume shopping.

                              

                                 —————

 

She adjusted her wig and dress uncomfortably, releasing any wrinkles that appeared on the fabric. Clouds were forming around the sky, threatening her body getting soaked from the rain. On cue, a loud crack of thunder boomed in the air as she ducked her head towards the bar. She looks up and sees a big bodied security guard. He was holding a clipboard, attentively listening to her name.

 

“Megan,” She told him with a smile. His fingers brushed down and flipped the page. When he nodded, he let her in.

 

Hacking the system always had its perks. She knew that. She also knew that this was a terrible idea. The tension in the bar was thick. Seemly, the building reeked of sexual frustration. She sat down and ordered a regular martini glass and messed with the olives with her straw. Dresses and suits filled her vision while looking back at the bar before her. A man walked briskly to the seat and ordered himself a glass of whiskey. Felicity crosses her legs and pretended that the interior was far more interesting than the man next to her. If she happened to stumble on this, she would’ve gotten amazed at the expensive detail that was painted on the walls.

 

“Staring at the walls?” A hoarse voice asked her.

 

She couldn’t help _not_ to. When she told him just that, he nodded with a sigh and looked at the walls with her. She sipped on her martini, biting on an olive that seeped through her lips. After a few minutes, they found themselves talking about companies and buildings. One drink after the next and he started to make a few slips. She ordered more drinks, as much as her bank account is weeping for her to stop, and his eyes began to slowly haze and his head started to wobble a bit. She ate another olive of the glass she had started with.

 

“Did you know I own this place?” Felicity raised an eyebrow in interest. She lowered her glass and waved her hand to order another. The bartender raised his dark eyebrows, knowing that the next morning will be hell for him. He still grabbed the crystal bottle and flooded the cup to the brim. The man snatched it and inhaled the contents, “I’m a pretty big person throughout Starling. I also have a company that makes this looks like it’s a hobby.”

 

Felicity leaned against the marble bar, “Your very impressive,” She told him. His thin mouth went up in a smirk as he downed his whiskey.

 

“It comes with the territory,” he stated drunkenly. He started to sway his head and hummed a tune. She asked him for the company name and he laughed, “Only BROWN INC. Top companies of its time.”

 

She wanted to punch his teeth in for the snobby behavior but she composed herself and faked a look of amazement, “That means your Dick Brown!”

 

His smirk switched for a frown, “It’s Richard.”

 

She laughed and waved him off, “My apologies! It’s such a coincidence because I was reading this interesting article about a man by the name of Noah Smoak. He recently disappeared and your name happened to be on it. Something about a proj—”

 

“A project we’ve worked on together?” He interrupted as his fingers scraped his glass.

 

She nodded happily and pointed to him, “That was the one. I just stumbled on it but I kept reading it because it was very interesting. The things you were testing…” _tell me,_ Felicity thought.

 

“I never expected you to have an interest with M.I.T. business,” He told her, changing the subject.

 

She considered this. How much could he remember in the morning? She decided to take a bite from the devil's hand, “I’m a graduate from the school.”

 

His eyes raked over her body, “I wouldn’t have known.”

 

Felicity bit her lips and made a closed smile, “I’m flattered, _really._ I just keep up with the school every now and then and I just so happened to read the article and now, I’ve stumbled on to you. Such a coincidence right?”

 

She touched his shoulder. He waved for another glass and drank this one more carefully, “Such a one.”

 

“Would you know where _he_ is? I mean the article made me interpret that you were some of the reason.”

 

The glass clapped on the marble loudly. She would’ve been concerned but it didn’t break, “The only reason I would be is that Smoak going against me out of the blue and because of the loss of friendship, he went in a deep end and met some bad people. Had a daughter and heard that she followed his roots and graduated MIT.”

 

He seemed saddened from the loss of connection but it could’ve been the whiskey working in his veins. She thinks she’s heard enough, “This was a wonderful time, Mr. Brown but I have a job to get to in the morning.”

 

He tried to stand up but lost his balance. She grabbed his suit-clad shoulders and helped him stand up straight. His body overwhelmed her with the smell of alcohol. He smiled gratefully and her hands found his pockets and released invisible wrinkles on them. He knew that signs she was giving him. She smiled softly and patted his chest before leaving him with the faint smell of her perfume. He probably won’t notice in the morning that his wallet was stolen and the woman he’ll have in his memories of a woman in red was mostly a quiet reach for help.

 

She padded to a dark and silent alleyway and threw away her wig in the trash. Her hair and dress dampened from the cold rain. She started to look through his things in the wallet. It had a few fifty dollar bills and his card business card. She flicked the card in silent victory. It could’ve been easy to hack into his record but a part of her wanted to see who her father associated with. She wanted to see what made their friendship break and figuring out what they were working on was on top of her list. She ran into the rain all the way home with a new pill she couldn’t quite chew.

 

Her clothes and hair were entirely soaked by the time she got home. She took the elevator up and unlocked her door. The bowl on her table caught her keys as she tossed them. She put the wallet on her couch and changed into some comfortable pajamas before walking to the bathroom. Her fingers brushed against the wound on her temple and she winced. Her wound was a dull pain and she didn’t mind it. Though, she minded the fact that she’s probably going to show up to her new job…

 

She chuckled to herself softly. If she could recall, Oliver Queen will most likely fire her for the simple fact of ‘driving to her doctor’. It sounded as ridiculous in her mind as out loud. It hit her conscious, the tensed shoulders and furrowed eyebrows. Then he would say, ‘ _You’re fired, Miss Smoak. And you didn’t start the job yet.’_  Sounded like another day of soaking up wine like a sponge. She’d enjoy those days until she becomes homeless. And she didn’t want to be homeless because of the wine she wouldn’t be able to consume. Was there wine dealers in the streets? She’d have to look that one up.

 

Her thoughts got interrupted by a quick knock to her door. She looked through her peephole and panicked. She searched around for something to cover up her wound and ran to her room and tripped on her own two feet. She heard another knock as she put on a hoodie and yelled, “Coming!”

 

She opened the door to reveal who was leaning on the door. He was expensive jeans and a black biker jacket that she couldn’t help but appreciate and be envious of. Then, she met his eyes, blue on blue, “Mr. Queen.”

 

He stood up and smiled, “It’s Oliver. Hope you don’t mind me showing up here.”

 

She could’ve just taken a phone call in all honesty. She didn’t know Queen Consolidated fired their people in person. Maybe she should’ve read the flyer more...

 

She nodded, “I don’t mind. What can I do you for you, Oliver?”

 

He gestured toward the inside of her apartment and she opened some space for him to get between. His expensive shoes clicked on the floor as he looked around, “I needed to give this to you from Queen Consolidated.”

 

Her head went down, “I didn’t know that they give severance packages for employees that didn’t even go to the first day of work,” she said as shuffled her feet and looked back at his face.

 

His lips twitched and raised an eyebrow, “This isn’t a firing visit, Ms. Smoak.”

 

She blew a breath like she ran a marathon and put her hand on her knees, “Oh, Thank God.”

 

Oliver didn’t comment but pulled a hard drive out of his pocket. He handed it toward her and she grabbed it, “I won’t let you down this time,” she told him.

 

Oliver walked to the front door and smiled, “Looks like that visit with the doctor worked out.”

 

Her eyebrow furrowed before, “oh. OH! Yeah, it was uh..a nice visit. Gave me medicine and everything!” She cleared her throat and bit her lip.

 

Oliver just eyed her and opened the door, “I expect you at work at eight sharp.”

 

“I’ll be there this time!” She coughed when her watch went off on her desk.

 

When Oliver closed the door behind him, she dropped the hard drive on the table near the couch and ran to the desk.

 

**8901 Haven Road**

 

**Broken In Home**

 

She raised a fist with a silent, “ _yess!”_

 

It was her first broken in home. She couldn’t wait. She means uh that fighting crime was exciting. Not the part where the home was practically getting robbed because you know... _not fun._ She grabbed her hoodie and mask and put it on. She went to the rooftop and smelt the metallic scent and breath in. Her legs were running and her lips were smiling. She jumped onto the other roof and jumped to the other. Her body made a front flip into the air and she yelled, “Yeah!”

 

Who knew that fighting crime was so fun?

                                 —————

 

THE OVERNIGHT SENSATION, OVERWATCH, MAKES ANOTHER APPEARANCE IN SOMEONE’S HOME! AS THE MARRIED COUPLE WERE GETTING ROBBED, OVERWATCH SWOOPED IN THROUGH THE WINDOW AND DEFEATED THE CRIMINALS. WHAT WOULD WE DO WITHOUT STARLING’S SAVIOR?


	3. Oh No!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY!!
> 
> things were happening and then my computer was being completely glitchy so it took a while before they found the issue.
> 
> Now, Enjoy!!

Being in work isn’t new to Felicity. She always had to work hard for the job she got. Always working to get the education she wanted. She did all of those things and she’s proud to say that and more. But working and fighting crime is harder than she thought.

 

“Ugh,” she groaned as she jolted up from her sudden slumber. She grabbed her coffee mug and smelled the contents of it. She wanted to be mad at it for not kicking in but it’s all her. At least some of her. It was easy to get lost in the STARLING’S SAVIOR world and not into her new work world. Admittedly, she doesn’t know how that made sense to her but it did. She drank her coffee until she realized that there wasn’t any more liquid in her mug. Her body wanted to argue with her, but she forced herself to get up for the break room.

 

It wasn’t small, she’d give them that. It was nicely spaced and the couches were neatly placed behind tables that had flowers on them. She grabbed another cup of coffee and walked back to her office. People would normally be there but the workers were tensed. The merger with BROWN INC. is starting to come into action and everyone is on edge. Even her, mostly do the fact that Oliver gave her the hard drive to work on this merger two weeks ago. The merger seemed to be a huge event, two companies that were against each other are coming together for the first time.

 

When she first uploaded it to her computer, she panicked. After the few moments she took to calm her breaths, she slowly read the document. For the past couple of months, Queen and Brown decided to not be their fathers and team up to be a domineering pack. It wasn’t as weird as she thought after she noticed that everyone in the IT department had a hard drive. It was filled with different information and background of the two CEOS. It was informative, to say the least. So informative, she thinks that anyone down here would get the message, “ _If anything about this comes out...I’ll know who to fire.”_

 

It kind of scared her because of... _well…_ she already put herself at risk for that ‘driving to my doctor’ stunt. It was such a closer step to her father that she almost wanted to bang her head against the wall for putting it down for the merger. All good things come with time. All good things come with time. All good things…

 

“IT’S TIME!” Someone yelled from the other side and she sighed softly. She slowly counted to ten before briefly looking at her purse that happened to have her new costume and mask sitting in it. Crime fighting consumed so much of her time that she had to hastily stuff her costume into her purse and rub her hair down into the elevator.

 

She blew another breath and tapped a random button on her keyboard and generated a news channel. Oliver with bold shoulders was wearing a black suit as Mr. Brown was wearing gray. It seemed like it was a nice sunny afternoon to be on the Queen Consolidated’s rooftop. There was no wind and the sky was a clear blue compared to the rainy gray that happened a couple weeks ago. Sipping on her cup, she turned up the volume and glided to the computer on the other side of her. She plugged the hard drive in and smiled when she saw that everything was in order from her side. She just hoped it looked good for the others. It was a feeling she couldn’t help but swallow down, mostly in part that failing this would be a complete disaster and she didn’t necessarily need that in her life right now, but also because this merger seemed important for the two men.

 

HERE I STAND WITH THE CEOS, OLIVER QUEEN AND DICK BROWN.. _what? oh! RICHARD_ BROWN FOR THEIR FAMOUS MERGER THAT WILL HELP MANKIND! TELL ME, WAS IT DIFFICULT TO TEAM UP WITH YOUR RIVAL?

 

“IT WAS DEFINITELY A SHOCK FOR EVERYONE, INCLUDING MY FATHER BUT AFTER SOME THOUGHT, HE GAVE ME A CHANCE LIKE MR. BROWN HERE.”

 

“IT WAS SUCH A MARVELOUS CREATION, I JUST COULDN’T REFUSE!” Mr. Brown had said with some distant smile.

 

She took another sip of her coffee and double checked on the algorithm. When she saw a slight bug in it, she frowned. She put her mug down and started to go to work on her computer but it was gone before she could even get another code in it. Her fingers flew off the keyboard as she made another firewall and an extra for good luck.

 

Felicity’s algorithm would be impossible unless...someone knew her. She started to make a code to set the time back to the moment the bug appeared. It looked like everything was in order but the entire screen turned black and a few words peered through it. _Save Them_.

 

Her watch buzzed through her wrist, “Oh no,” she whispered softly as her body zoomed to get her suit and mask before another second could roll by.

 

**Queen Consolidated**

 

**_SAVE THEM_ **

 

She got into her new suit and silently thanked Mrs. Wilson because her new sewing is going to be handy with sealing her identity and what not. A part of her hoped that some of the tech she was working on would work because that would be the only way she could survive an army of vigilantes. _Ha_ , it was kind of funny considering that she would apart of that particular class.

 

She ran up the staircase and grabbed a bag that she was guiltily hiding for the occasion and grabbed the grappling hook and gun and put it on her belt and cursed at herself for not bringing a voice scrambler. She would be have to find another way for that but she didn’t have time. Screams were echoing through the entire building and it rattled her. She didn’t know how she was going to save everyone if she was just one person. Her steps became purposeful, determined to save as many people as she could because that’s what a hero would do.

 

When she barged the door opened, the wind almost made her lose her balance. When she looked up, she realized it wasn’t the wind. Instead, there was a helicopter close to the rooftop. People were ducking and screaming as they tried to find somewhere safe. She urged them to the staircase. She grabbed as many hands and wrists as she could before taking them to shelter. Ropes hit the roof and men slid down it. They were wearing masks and guns were in their hands. Oliver was ducking as he guided Mr. Brown to the staircase but one of the men stopped them. As he was about to shoot, Felicity grabbed one of her new experiments and kneeled down, slamming it down to the cement. Smoke started to surround the air as the men went blind as well as Felicity.

 

_“You feel. You listen.” He told her. She heard him get closer to her as he whispered, hands on her shoulders,“ Use your senses.”_

 

She heard a silent clank of a gun and she tripped him, making him grunt, before snatching his gun out of his hands and smacking his face with it. A man hit her on the back of the head and she fell over on the ground and moaned softly. Her vision was filled with different colors as her eyes started to adjust. She turned around on her back and heard the safety turn off. She used her feet and kicked him to the floor, making him lose the grip of his gun. It took all her might not to pass out from the sudden dizziness that hit her. As she free-fell to the ground, a pair of arms caught her. She couldn’t see in the smoke but whoever it was had saved her life.

 

The body guided her out of the smoke and she limped from her blurry vision. They continued until they almost hit the edge of the rooftop. She looked up at him and saw his blue pools. Of course! Whenever there’s a gray situation to the black and white, Felicity was always smacked in the middle of the two colors. Oliver’s body froze and looked ahead of him and she looked at what he was looking at. A man with a dark grin had a pistol aimed right at him. Before Oliver could make any movement, the gunshot hung in the air. He flinched but he didn’t feel anything. He opened his eyes to see Overwatch clenching her teeth as she pressed a hand against the side of her stomach. Her hip started to scream against her as the pain started to radiate through her entire.

 

The man looked at her in shock before composing himself and aimed it back to Oliver. It clicked in place and as he quickly reloaded and aimed it at him once more, a bullet zipped through the air and into his shoulder. He cried and gripped his shoulder but another bullet hit him in the leg and he kneeled as blood gushed through the holes that were in his skin. Felicity put her gun back in her belt and got up with a grunt. Oliver took her arm and guided her to the edge and looked down at Queen Consolidated from below, “The men are all over the building.”

 

She didn’t need to see from below to know that. Everyone on every floor was in trouble and she even sent them down the staircase. She hoped that they stayed in it and not seek danger because her hip burns right now, she’ll be a bit slower than before to save the day. She couldn’t even get her thoughts in order because more men were shooting at them. Oliver ducked down, taking her body with him in the process. Felicity knew her head was fuzzy and her hip was shot up but she knew that she needed to trust her instinct. She grabbed Oliver and guided him off the roof, letting some of the bullets blaze past her as she grabbed her grappling hook and aimed and shot at the corner. Once the grapple tugged them, she kicked the glass to a lower floor and it shattered all around her. The glass hit the floor as they crashed against it.

 

Oliver grunted as he smashed against a desk and Felicity moaned when her body rolled across the marble floor. It was not the best landing but it would have to do. She got up and walked to the computer. She wiped some of the glass off and turned it on. Oliver groaned as he took his body off the front of it. When he looked at Overwatch, she was typing a few things and caught something off her belt and put it in the computer and waited, “Thank you for saving my life.”

 

Felicity’s body went rigged and just briefly nodded then preceded. Oliver knew her voice and she even made a whisper, he’d know who would be under the mask. She typed faster and once it was uploaded into the system, she put it on and spoke, “You saved my life too. And fair is fair,” her voice reminded her of bees. It was buzzing around for Oliver to notice. She could’ve done better but they were currently in a crisis so…

 

She typed a few things and different pictures pushed to the screen. They were surveillance cameras showing each floor of the building. First floor… men were holding people hostage. Second floor...men were raising their gun at innocent people...Third floor...Fourth… Oliver hit the table and turned around, rubbing his face in frustration. She looked at the broken window, watching her grappling hook swing back and forth. Well, that quickly went to waste. Or maybe it didn’t…

 

Her hands got a few drawers open and slammed them home when she grabbed a pair of scissors. She cut a good length of the string and placed it in her pocket for safe keeping. Oliver didn’t question it, mostly due to the fact that he was watching the surveillance with a glare. She studied them for a bit before, “Any openings?” He shook his head, “Everything should be blocked by now.” She cursed and looked around the room. The walls seemed shorter now but a vent lurked in the corner of it.

 

“What if there was one way to get out?” Oliver looked at her in confusion, “How else would we get people out of the building without going through the front door?” She tilted her head towards the vent and Oliver’s eyes widened, “What about the people who can’t fit in the vent system?”

 

She bit her lip, “The only answer for that is the staircase. The men would be obviously guarding the elevator and I don’t think these people want to see a gun, let alone masked men.”

 

Oliver considered this, “We would need the specific vent to get them out of the building and lead them straight to the police.”

 

“You need to go with them.” Oliver just stated, “No.” Felicity wanted to roll her eyes but her hip pulsated and she winced, “Your people need you to guide them out and I’ll just do as much as I can before you take the police inside.”

 

Oliver shook his head with his lip going into a thin line, “Your Starling’s savior! They need you more.”

 

Overwatch gripped on her hip, “And that’s why I’m going to get anyone I can to the staircase for protection.”

 

He was evidently willing to go in with the argument but they didn’t have the time so, “Fine, I’ll guide them through the vents.”

                               ————-

 

The sun had started to set and Felicity was _wrecked._ It could’ve been that her hip was killing her, but also that she had never saved a major amount of people by herself. Her father would always observe and lecture if she had failed in some way. If it wasn’t the saving, it was the way she punched or how she let herself wide open and vulnerable. Everything has been a test. Now, she didn’t have him watching over her. That probably scared her the most.

 

Oliver was studying the blueprints that she printed out. It was two that connected to the same place, the underground parking lot. Such a stretch that Felicity felt a ache in her chest, but taking them there was a better shot as any. Definitely now considering that she hacked the sheriff’s phone with particular coordinates that would lead her into the parking lot. Unless, you know, the sheriff can’t read coordinates and everyone dies. _No big deal._

 

A huge shout of metal scraped the room. It was the part of the vent on the floor as Oliver told her, “It’s time.”

 

Overwatch put the everything on her watch and they went their separate ways after it. Oliver went the left and Felicity her right. She hopes that she knew what she was doing. She ran to the staircase and people jumped in fright but she waved her hand to make them stop. It wasn’t more than a couple hundred. Some of their bodies were completely shaking and others were just shocked, “It's going to be okay,” she whispered, “More help is on the way but we need to stay patient.”

 

“What’s going on?!” Someone in the crowd yelled.

 

“It’s not easy to explain but there are a couple bad people in this building who aren’t willing to play nice,” the crowd gasped, “but I say that we can’t play nice either.”

 

Oliver barged through the door and yelled, “Everyone gets to the vents! Go!” He urged them on and they ran down the steps. Felicity looked at her belt, “I don’t have much for this,” Oliver nodded, “As far as I can see, most of the men went to the lower floors,” Felicity furrowed her eyebrows, “No civilians are on this floor?” Oliver shook his head, “I just thought you gathered them up already. Yo—you didn’t?”

 

Felicity bit her lip and checked her watch. Everyone was just gone as they had never been there in the first place. It nerved her until a thing popped up on her watch.

 

**_Too Slow_ **

 

 _Dad?,_ She wondered. Did he gather them up?

 

When they walked down each floor, Felicity saw the men in binds with bruised faces and tired eyes. To anyone, it was just another hero saving the day, but to her, it was her father’s signature all over them. Maybe she was thinking about this all wrong. All of this like going to Starling and becoming their savior was all a test. The only thing she didn’t understand was the point to all of it.

 

Was her father even in danger?

 

                            —————

 

The police started to swarm the building as Overwatch got nervous about the new ‘man’ in town. Felicity knew that she would have to make an appearance soon, but at the same time, what would be the point? Oh right! She couldn’t just disappear and pretend that she escaped on time. Ha Ha, that was probably exactly what she was going to do.

 

Oliver was talking to the press before walking to her. Overwatch being the brooding person she was, sat on some chair with her hood very over her face. The switchblade in her hand wasn’t hers but she borrowed it to take the bullet from her hip, “You have any partners we don’t know about?”

 

Overwatch snapped the blade close with a swing of her fingers, “Leave yourself out of it.” She didn’t want to snap but a part of her is filled with rage. Her father made her believe that she had to save him, but only to get a sudden punch in her gut. She snapped the blade open again.

 

Oliver made a face, “Look, Mr. Brown has a lot of questions. Hell, I’m curious too! What’s happening?”

 

Overwatch snapped the switchblade closed, “I’ll get back to you on that,” She said quietly.

 

Oliver opened his mouth, most likely trying to convince her to tell him what she knows but something caught his eye. The light smiled at it as it beamed straight to his face. It just happened to be on her wrist. It also happened to be the same watch Oliver saw when he shook Felicity’s hand. He looked at her with wide eyes.

 

Felicity stood and placed the blade on the chair. She knew that if she didn’t get out of there anytime soon, they’d start questioning her. She walked down the staircase and watched the stars illuminate the sky. Then she saw a faint shadow on a roof and leaped off to the other building.

 

What the hell is going on in Starling?

 

          

**Author's Note:**

> A Chapter Out The Window! :}  
> I'd Love The Feedback♡  
> ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
> Feel Free To Follow Me!  
> Twitter : [@SeveredErebus09](https://twitter.com/SeveredErebus09/)  
> Tumblr : [@DeliciouslySeveredErebus](https://deliciouslyseverederebus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
